warcraftfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taria
Queen Regent Taria is the Queen Regent of Stormwind and former Queen Consort of Stormwind. Biography ''WarCraft: The Beginning'' That night, as dawn approached, Anduin's gryphon landed near Lion's Pride Inn. The royal family had been enjoying a day's outing in Elwynn Forest before receiving a missive telling about the attack on the garrison. When Anduin and Khadgar enter the Lion's Pride Inn, King Llane, Queen Taria, Sargent Callan Lothar, officer Aloman, and other officers have turned the inn into a war room and were discussing the attack. Taria asked if there was any word from Grand Hamlet, with no response. Khadgar tells Llane about the fel, however they are interrupted when smoke rose from Grand Hamlet. Llane tells Anduin to travel to Karazhan to summon Medivh. During that night, back in Stormwind Keep, in one of the king's private prisons, Garona was visited by Medivh. Medivh asked her about who it was showed Gul'dan the Great Gate. Garona said it was a demon, but didn't see the demon, only describing the demon's voice as "fire and ash." As Medivh was about to ask her how old she was, but Lothar, Taria, and a servant girl appeared and Medivh turned into a raven and disappeared. They gave Garona furs and peacebloom. They also informed Garona that more of their villages burned that night, including Grand Hamlet. During the night, Llane looked over Stormwind on a balcony. Taria comes up to Llane and informs him that Garona would take them to Great Gate. In the throne room of Stormwind Keep, during a meeting of foreign delegates with Llane, Kul Tiran delegate lambasted Stormwind for not aiding Kul Tiras as their ships were burned by the Horde. Llane replied that his army was losing a regiment a day. Llane called for unity among everyone at the meeting. The Lordaerian delegate demanded that they needed more weapons and that the dwarves must work overtime to make more. Magni got mad, claiming they treated them like dogs and won't supply them with weapons anymore. Llane stated that Stormwind in the past provided troops or arbitration and if they didn't unite they would all perish. As Magni and the Lordaerian delegate dismissed him, Anduin and Varis inform them that the orcs are building a portal to bring though an army. An elf delegate asked where was the Guardian at. The Kul Tiran delegate and Taria also asked were the Guardian was at. Llane called for a break, but the Lordaerian deleate stated that the meeting was done. In the throne room of Stormwind Keep, Llane sat, talking with Anduin, Garona, and Taria about Durotan's purposed meeting. Anduin believed it could be a trap, but Garona said there was no honor for that. Llane stated they had no other choice and decided to go to the meeting. Taria gave Garona a jewel encrusted dagger as a sign of trust they had for her now. Llane demanded that someone find the Guardian, stating he will be need for this meeting. Llane returned to Stormwind Keep, washed himself, kissed his wife and son, slept for a few hours, and spent a couple hours in the war room before Anduin arrived. At Stormwind Cathedral, Taria was wearing crown and was now regent to the future King Varian. Thousands of people had attended the funeral of Llane, which Taria greeted them. Llane was in the center, awaiting a funeral pyre, along with his sword and battered shield. The priests of the Light had bathed Llane's body with care and dressed him with fine clothing and armor. She kissed the the cheek of her husband and looked out to the assembled mass. Humans from come from Lordaeron, Kul Tiras, and Kirin Tor had come to attend, along with elves, dwarves, and gnomes. Taria began giving a speech to the gathered crowd, asking them if Llane was wrong to believe in them. The crowd shouted no to her. The cheers and tears grew from the crowd and Taria herself. Khadgar went to the open casket of Llane and took out Llane's blade and gave it to Anduin, who was standing beside Taria, Varian, and Adariall. Anduin lifted up the blade and the crowd began shouting Lothar. Anduin strode towards Taria. Anduin, with Taria by her side, with Khadgar, Varian, Adariall, and Antonidas in the background of the Stormwind Cathedral, lifted up the sword and shouted for Azeroth and the Alliance. The coward shouted those words back at him. See also * References Category:Humans Category:WarCraft: The Beginning characters Category:Alive characters Category:Allegiance: Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Allegiance: Alliance Category:WarCraft: The Official Movie Novelization characters Category:Lothar family Category:Queen Regents of Stormwind Category:Queen Consorts of Stormwind